


Dark Paradise

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't and wouldn't move on, because she was not here, and that's the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the song “Dark Paradise”. The poem in the begining is "Past" by Percy Sheley, and the poem in the fic itself is "On A Faded Violet", also by Percy Sheley.

_忘却那些死去的，失去的？_

_哦，还有他们的阴魂回来寻求报复。_

_记忆，将使心灵化为坟墓，_

_悔恨，会在精神抑郁时潜入，_

_用阴森的耳语向你诉说：_

_欢乐，一旦失去便是痛苦。_

_——雪莱_

 

1976年圣诞节，马尔福庄园。卢修斯•马尔福站在16岁的西弗勒斯•斯内普身旁。

“你知道这种时候我更喜欢留在霍格沃茨里，做些魔药。”斯内普看着房间内欢乐的人群冷冷地说道。

“我知道。”卢修斯顿了顿， “但你不能一直把自己关在教室里，西弗勒斯。你需要有自己的生活。你不能因为……”简略的停顿足够让斯内普知道卢修斯想说什么，那个他说出后悔恨到绝望的词， _一个泥巴种_ ，“别人，”意料之外不情愿的改口，“给你关上了门你就把自己紧紧的锁起来。”沉重的注视压在斯内普的肩上。

“已经六个月了。” _你需要往前走_ 。斯内普听出了卢修斯的言外之意。

卢修斯挥挥魔杖，空闲的右手里多了一杯酒。他把这杯酒略略伸向斯内普，“那么，跟我去见见几个人？”

斯内普侧头看着卢修斯，接过酒杯，随后跟了上去。

 

1985年圣诞节，马尔福庄园。卢修斯•马尔福站在25岁的西弗勒斯•斯内普身旁。

“你知道这种时候我更喜欢留在霍格沃茨里，做些魔药。”斯内普看着坐在沙发上的纳西莎和正在练习魔法的德拉科，语调平平地说道。

“我知道，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯的语气不像九年前那样咄咄逼人，“可是，霍格沃茨并不是生活的全部。” _莉莉•伊万斯并不是生活的全部_ 。斯内普未曾料到这弦外之音能如此令人痛心。“不是吗？”

_已经五年了……你该往前走了_ 。斯内普听得出卢修斯的意思，但是他无法做到。正如卢修斯在黑魔王倒台后五年里，有了自己的家庭，试着往前走，但却依旧陷在过去十年的泥沼中一样，斯内普也失败了，他从未能往前迈出一步。但如果从未尝试，又何谈失败呢？

“不，她不是。”他尽可能让这句话可信，只可惜从卢修斯的表情来看，效果不尽人意。他放下手中的酒杯，离开了马尔福庄园。

他不会往前走，因为她不在。这才是重点。

***

_一个萎缩、僵死、空虚的形体_

_搁置在我被冷落的胸襟，_

_以它冷漠、寂静、无声的安息_

_嘲弄我依旧热烈的痴心。_

_我哭泣，泪水不能使它复生；_

_我叹息，你不再向我吐露芳泽；_

_它无声无息，无所怨尤的命运，_

_正和我所应得的没有什么区别。_

***

斯内普对夜晚的感觉很复杂。夜晚，本该是安睡的时间，对他来说则是个裹着糖衣的煎熬。五年以来一直如此，十年之后亦将不变，这一点，斯内普是清楚的。

夜晚，静谧的时候，没有工作，他会有时间来思考，他的思想将不会再受他的控制。每当他闭上双眼，他就仿佛进入了一个黑暗天堂。他总能在那里见到她。莉莉，像一段旋律一样，永无休止的在他的脑海内盘旋。用低声的吟唱抚慰他的心灵，同时也用她的存在撕开他的伤口。就算这样，对她的记忆他不能也不敢忘记。难道这原因不简单吗？莉莉是他 _唯一_ 的挚爱——

可是，五年了。虽然不想承认但斯内普知道，他有了一丝怀疑。他是爱着莉莉吗？莉莉是否已经变成了一个符号，代表着他所有失去的美好和他此生最沉重的罪孽——他需要用他的余生来偿还的罪。

有的时候，斯内普会在眼角瞥见莉莉的身影；有的时候，斯内普能听见她对他说一切皆好——不，他知道她一切皆好，因为她在天堂；还有的时候，斯内普差点就被被莉莉会彼岸等他 _但事实上这绝对不可能_ 的念头打垮。但就算这样，斯内普依旧希望死的是他，他才是那个承受莉莉最终命运的人。即便他知道自己只会在地狱中燃烧，而他唯一能做的，就是祈求自己能向上看去，那里，莉莉在天堂生活。

她是不会再等着他的，无论他内心有多么害怕。

***

一天斯内普突然意识到，他开始遗忘了。他跟莉莉初次见面时，莉莉穿的是什么颜色的裙子？不，她穿的是裙子吗？更要命的是，斯内普曾记得他第一次见到哈利•波特的瞬间，无论别人怎么说他有着他母亲的眼睛，就是知道这两双眼睛中有一个细小的差别。哈利•波特的双眼只是莉莉眼睛的拙劣的仿制品，因为再也不会有人能比她的双眸更……完美。但是现在，无论斯内普再怎么看着大难不死的男孩的眼睛，他也不能分辨出那个不同了。

而这，令斯内普惶恐无比。

***

邓布利多曾经问过他，是什么在支撑着他，斯内普在校长办公室门口顿住了。片刻之后，没有转身，他仅仅说 _是一个他曾经有过的信念_ 。这不是全部事实。这么多年，在一次次肉体的折磨和精神的摧残下，他心中最终还是有个声音，在他绝望，痛苦，几欲崩溃的时候对他说：放手吧，放弃吧，你已经坚持不下去了。闭上你的眼睛，被压垮后你可以找到永远的平静。但是每当此时，莉莉就会出现。她到在地上，冰冷，毫无生气。一个年轻的生命，就这么因他的错误而消逝。他不知道自己还爱不爱莉莉——即便他总是对自己说，莉莉曾是，也一直将是他的爱人。或许对莉莉的爱已经变成了一个信念，用来鞭策他，让他坚持着去完成他的任务。

这个不确定在他的心中慢慢滋生，最后变得像魔鬼网一样——他挣扎得越使劲，它就勒得越紧。斯内普不知道哪个更难——停止挣扎，还是杀死对方。

但是如果他迷失了，这一切便都不重要了，不是吗。

_谁是西弗勒斯•斯内普？_

***

1997年，霍格沃茨的校长办公室里。深夜。

如果说斯内普之前还在内心里有疑惑，那他现在最终承认的时候已不再犹疑。

“Always.”他的眼里盈满泪水。这一个词是那么的单薄，然而面对他胸中压抑许久但就快决堤的情感，这却是唯一合适的词语。

Always.过去和一切，永远及更甚。

他已经忘掉了一些事情，他也只能在梦里见到她的身影了，但是这令他能够更加珍惜他现在所能拥有的。

他曾经质疑过自己，他也曾经迷失过，但是这一个词是他在这急转直下的局势的湍流中所能抓住的唯一确定的东西。这背后纯粹的情感，来自于他最真实的自己，他那被重重掩藏直到他都不确定是否还在那里的自己。

***

_谁是西弗勒斯•斯内普？_

_他是霍格沃茨魔药课教授，他是斯莱特林学院的院长，他是深爱着莉莉的人。_

 

_谁是西弗勒斯•斯内普？_

_他是凤凰社成员，他是食死徒，他是深爱着莉莉的人。_

 

_谁是西弗勒斯•斯内普？_

_他是痛苦与绝望，他是罪孽和破碎，他是深爱着莉莉的人。_

***

就算知道结局了，在经历的时候也并不是简单的，尤其是在脖子被咬穿的情况下。

_放手吧。_ 那个声音又响起来了。

_就是，放手吧。_

斯内普看着面前人的眼睛，哈利•波特的眼睛，他在这个世上所能找到的最好的仿制品。或许，他的时间到了，他做了所有该做的事，他受了致命伤，他基本没有可能……再活下去。那他为什么不放手呢?

夜越来越沉了，睡意慢慢压住了斯内普。他在眼角瞥到了莉莉的身影，而那身影是这十八年来最清楚的一次，就像是真的。他不想再失去，不想再经历睁开双眼的却发现一切物是人非的痛苦。

这一晚，斯内普发现自己不愿再醒来。

或许是时候了。

而且，这也是他在这个世上，所能找到的最好的结局了—— 在那双酷似Lily的眼睛的注视下，在地狱中焚烧。

 

 

THE END


End file.
